


Collaboration

by RosieRivendell



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Kylux Adjacent Ship, M/M, Modern AU, Sexy Times, Techienician, virgin techie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieRivendell/pseuds/RosieRivendell
Summary: Techie, in the warm glow of the golden light, long body splayed, shirt ridden up slightly to allow the smallest sliver of skin to show at his navel, and a dot of pasta sauce on his chin, is irresistible.





	Collaboration

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here are some sexy techinician times with minimal-no plot for your enjoyment!

Matt’s roommate has gone out for the night, and that means only one thing; Techie’s coming over. Techie’s too self-conscious to so much as hold hands on the couch while Matt’s roommate is in the apartment, let alone fool around in Matt’s room together. Matt’s not quite sure why, Leslie’s plenty civil when Techie’s around, and whenever Techie tries to explain it never seems that clear. Mostly, Matt just assumes that Techie’s a bit prudish when it comes to that sort of thing, and that’s that.

 

So whenever Leslie goes out of town, it means something’s going to happen. Previously, it’s meant long make out sessions on the couch, Techie panting and shifting in Matt’s lap while Matt uses just a bit too much tongue. Or the time before, reciprocal blow jobs on Matt’s bed where Techie wasn’t afraid to make the best breathy moans when he came. Depending on how Techie is feeling tonight, it could be anywhere in between.

 

They haven’t actually had sex yet, Techie being a virgin, and Matt having never had anal sex with a virgin before and thus not knowing how to go about the whole process. Matt’s not even sure whether Techie would want to give or receive, but Matt’s only ever toped before and Techie seems kind of fragile. Either way, the prospect of sex between the two of them sounds way too complicated, especially when everything else is pretty fucking great already.

 

They’re having leftover pasta for dinner, a bit stodgy after a night in the fridge, but tasty served steaming hot with chilli on top. Matt got some fancy looking beers to have too, which probably cost more than they’re worth, in some vain hope of impressing Techie.

 

Techie’s knock on the door is always timid, like he’s afraid he’s got the wrong apartment, even though he’s been here a pretty decent number of times.  Or like he thinks Matt would have moved and just not told him. Techie’s had a shit upbringing, not that Matt knows all the details. Just enough to know that a fear of abandonment isn’t too much of a stretch for someone like Techie.

 

So Matt always makes sure he is right there, waiting, at the time Techie says he will be over, so that he can open the door straight away, and not leave Techie hanging at the door wondering. Tonight, the timid little knock sounds at ten minutes past six, and Matt has been sitting on the sofa for the last twenty just in case Techie was a little early.

 

Techie’s wearing his work stuff when he arrives, a faded yellow tee shirt and too-big cargo shorts. Matt could hardly believe it when Techie told him he’s allowed to wear this to work, but Techie works in a new-age tech firm and honestly, they do things a little different in IT. Matt’s shit with technology, owns a nuclear-strike durable brick phone that Techie likes to tease him about. Matt’s more hands on, works in a mechanic shop that takes booking only by phone call, with a manager more technophobe than him.

 

Techie makes big bucks coding, but still chooses to live in a tiny one-bedroom flat in the quiet part of town. Matt’s been to Techie’s only a few times, but it’s always dark, illuminated only by the flashing of various game consoles and computers. It’s like the dark burrow of a little forest creature.

 

“Hi.” Techie says with a small smile. He side-steps Matt to get into the apartment, allowing Matt to peck him on the cheek once the door is firmly shut.

 

“I’m starving,” Techie says, taking a fancy beer from the fridge and passing it to Matt to pop the top.

 

“I made pasta,” says Matt, flexing a little extra hard while twisting off the metal beer cap. “Well, I made pasta yesterday, we’re having leftovers.” Without Matt, Techie subsists almost entirely off packaged and pre-made food. Matt always makes sure to have real, nutrient containing food whenever Techie is over.

 

They eat on the sofa, steaming hot bowls of tomato-y pasta perched on cushions in their lap. Matt talks about work, Techie explains the concept of a new video game he’s excited is being released. Matt doesn’t play, he just likes watching Techie play, and get over-emotional about battling dragons and shit.

 

Post food, and a few beers in, they’re sitting side-by-side on the sofa channel surfing between a few crap TV shows. Matt’s mostly just admiring Techie in the yellow light of the lamp. Techie’s not typically good-looking, not what Matt would have thought as his ‘type’, he’s kind of soft all over, not one for regular hair-washing, and his allergies make his eyes red and watery. But fucked if Matt doesn’t think Techie is the most beautiful thing ever. It stems from something else, not the way Techie looks, but something else Matt can’t put his finger on.

 

But Techie, in the warm glow of the golden light, long body splayed, shirt ridden up slightly to allow the smallest sliver of skin to show at his navel, and a dot of pasta sauce on his chin, is irresistible. Plus, the prospect of the apartment to themselves for hours is enough to make Matt shuffle even closer, dart forward for a kiss on Techie’s lips. Techie smiles, catching on, but still looks over his shoulder.

 

“Leslie’s not home, is she?” Techie asks, a little worried sounding.

 

“Nah, remember I said she’s visiting her sister out of town tonight? She’s staying the night there too.”

 

“Oh. Okay, that—sounds good.” Techie moves closer, allowing Matt to lean back in for another kiss. Matt’s reminder seems to have relaxed Techie, enough that he places a hand on Matt’s thigh to get even closer, turning a little more to the side to face him and be able to kiss comfortably. Techie’s hand on his thigh is warm, and near enough to his groin that Matt’s starting to get hard. Matt parts his legs a little more, an invitation to venture higher. Techie’s hand inches a little further up Matt’s thigh, in an achingly slow way.

 

Matt’s one for tongue, and a lot of it, whereas Techie’s not so much of a fan. But Matt still can’t help himself, pressing his tongue into Techie’s mouth until he pulls away. The feeling of Techie’s mouth, so warm and wet, drives Matt crazy. Techie reciprocates sometime, pressing his tongue back against Matt’s uncertainly, sometimes venturing his tongue into Matt’s mouth, like Matt does to him. The sensation of Techie’s tongue, mixed with the knowledge that Techie’s doing it because Matt likes it, makes Matt almost moan. Not to mention, get very hard, very quickly.

 

A tentative touch now of Techie’s tongue in Matt’s mouth has Matt overcome, unable to stop himself pressing Techie back into the seat cushions of the sofa, crowding him over and clutching him tight. A tangle of long legs, and Matt ends up between Techie’s spread legs, pressing down on top of him. God Techie feels so good underneath him, and Matt can’t help pressing his mouth harder _harder_ against Techie, hands clutching tightly at Techie’s waist, just wanting to fucking _meld their skin together_ —

 

“Matt, just--” Techie squirms, turns his head away slightly, panting. “Just slow down a bit, I--”

 

Matt pulls back instantly at Techie’s words and tone, realising how much he was crowding over Techie, how he was pressing just a little too hard. Fuck, Techie who is so sensitive and delicate, and Matt has just gone ahead and forced himself on him. He pushes up from Techie to sit back between his splayed legs.

 

“Fuck, Tech, I’m so sorry,” he runs a hand through his hair, straightens his glasses which have half fallen off his face. He always does this, always ruins shit, goes too fast, too intense…

 

“Matt,” Techie says, sitting up on his elbows. Matt tries not to drink in how fucking sexy Techie looks from this angle, long legs spread around Matt’s body, shirt riding up slightly, and his groin _right there_ …

 

“Matt, it’s okay. Just—you know I don’t like it so—so hard.” Techie reaches a hand forward, but Matt’s too far out of reach.

 

“I’m sorry,” Matt repeats. “God, I just… I feel like I want to hold you so tight until I fucking absorb you, I know that sounds so fucking weird, I just…”

 

“It’s alright,” Techie says. “Do you—what about if I get on top?”

 

Matt gulps. “Yeah, I-- that sounds good.” He sits back off his haunches, back against the sofa cushions. Techie follows, climbs onto Matt’s lap inelegantly. It feels good, having Techie’s warm weight on top of him, and it’s a pretty good position in terms of having his groin close to Techie’s.

 

Techie gives him a hopeful smile, face hovering slightly higher than Matt’s. Techie’s tall, almost as tall as Matt, just less broad. So when Techie leans in for a kiss, Matt has to tilt his head back against the back of the sofa. Techie’s mouth is so soft and gentle against Matt’s, and Matt tells himself _keep it tender, keep it gentle_ though his fingers itch to grab the soft flesh of Techie’s ass, and pull him tight against him. He keeps his hands firmly gripping the couch cushion either side of his legs until Techie pulls back slightly and whispers “you can still touch me.”

 

So Matt does, places his hands on Techie’s upper thighs, feels the soft flesh there, runs his hands from thigh to knee, and back up higher to Techie’s butt, just holding, not grabbing. He thinks about Techie’s tight little hole, right there near his hands, about how fucking good it would be to touch, taste… The thought makes him moan, and Techie deepens the kiss in response, seemingly starting to get into this too. Techie does tend to take a little longer to get riled up. Not like Matt. He can get turned on in a heartbeat, especially with Techie. Techie starts shifting slightly in Matt’s lap, bumping their crotches together in a sloppy rhythm. Matt’s pretty fucking hard, and Techie’s obviously starting to get there, it’s a little hard to tell through layers of clothes.

 

Techie’s grinding gets a little firmer, pushing down against Matt, and oh yeah, Matt can feel Techie’s definitely hard now. Matt can’t stop himself from using his hands on Techie’s ass as leverage in his thrusts, but tries to keep it gentle, not entrapping.

 

“God you are so fucking--” Matt starts, unable to help licking and sucking at Techie’s pale neck that is right there in front of him. Just gentle, lots of lips and tongue and no teeth, moving along Techie’s neck to collarbone, trying not to stay too long in one place lest it marks. Techie likes it when Matt does this, Matt can feel him start to squirm and pant as Matt pulls aside the loose neck of Techie’s top to reach more skin, Techie’s fingers grabbing in Matt’s hair to guide him against his neck.

 

Matt breaks his connection to Techie’s neck long enough to say “Bed, _please.”_ He’s overwhelmed by the desire to see Techie naked, and he needs the space of the bed. Techie extricates himself less-than-gracefully from Matt’s lap, and they both can’t help but grin at the shape of their mutual erections pushing against their trousers.

 

The scramble to the bedroom is quick, Matt opting to divest himself of his shirt in his bedroom door. He tugs at the hem of Techie’s too, pulls it all the way off once they’re both on the bed, Matt straddling Techie in the middle of the mattress.

 

“Let me suck you off.” Matt grunts in Techie’s ear.

 

Techie’s eyes grow wide, and he nods adamantly. “Yes I— _please_ Matt.”

 

Matt shuffles down Techie’s long body, feels Techie’s eyes on him as he undoes Techie’s fly, pulling them down to expose Techie’s erection, covered by his old loose briefs, and with a growing wet patch. Matt can’t help but rub Techie through the soft worn fabric a couple of times and watch how Techie’s eyelids flutter.

 

Pulling Techie’s pants down further exposes Techie’s long, soft thighs, down to his knobbly knees, and slim calves. Matt moves down the bed, taking his time to unlace Techie’s shoes and pull off his socks. Crawling back up Techie’s body from his feet, Matt takes in Techie looking flushed and debauched, with a growing damp patch on his briefs, the way his orange pubes trail up towards his belly button over a soft round tummy, and up to his little pink nipples.

 

When Matt gets up to Techie’s face, he looks uncertain. Techie’s always been uncomfortable with the way he looks, can’t help but compare himself to Matt. Matt’s roving eyes must have been making him feel self-conscious.

 

So Matt buries his face in Techie’s neck. “So fucking beautiful, Tech,” he murmurs. “God you are—so hot.”

 

Matt can feel Techie preen underneath him, squirming a little. Matt kisses down toward Techie’s chest, making sure to plant a hot, wet kiss on Techie’s nipple. Further down, Matt turns his attention back to Techie’s crotch, where Techie’s dick is pressing up against the fabric. Matt hooks his fingers in the waistband and pulls Techie’s briefs down.

 

Techie’s cock is on the small side, pink and bends slightly to the right. Matt fucking loves it, loves that he can almost take Techie entirely into his mouth, fucking loves how sensitive Techie is, and the filthy breathy moans he makes when he gets close to coming. But most of all, he loves Techie’s long soft thighs, the way they bracket his head as he mouths Techie’s cock. God he wants Techie to sit on his face, so that Matt can suffocate under Techie’s soft thighs. The thought of it makes Matt’s own cock twitch hard in his pants.

 

Matt settles himself between Techie’s legs, hoisting Techie’s pale thighs either side of his head. He takes Techie’s cock in his mouth, using a hand as well to supplement the rest. Matt tries to not go too fast, and keep his rhythm in check, as Techie has a tendency not to last. Techie is wriggling about on the bed, his hips twitching up into Matt’s mouth in little increments, as though he’s trying not to choke Matt. He’s making the most delicious breathy noises with each thrust.

 

Matt can feel Techie’s balls already start to tighten, so he pulls his mouth off Techie’s cock, hold the base of it in his hand while he nuzzles are Techie’s groin, around the junction of thigh and torso. Techie smells musky and sweet, like freshly baked bread. Matt reaches up, tweaks a taut nipple while Techie comes down from the brink of orgasm.

 

“Want to make it last Tech,” Matt murmurs into his navel. “Gonna make you feel so good baby.”

 

Matt returns his mouth to Techie’s groin. He’s tempted to keep sucking Techie off, but something else draws his attention, something he’s wanted to try for a while. With a hand loosely stroking Techie’s cock, he uses the other hand to push Techie’s thighs a little further up towards his chest, before ducking down with his tongue to just ever so gently touch at Techie’s ginger-fuzz rimmed hole.

 

The response is instantaneous. Matt tongues him again, this time a little firmer. Techie gasps above him, “Matt what are you--? Oh, _oh God.”_

Matt pulls back, “is this okay?” he asks, face hovering inches away.

 

“I don’t—I don’t know, how can you—isn’t it—isn’t it--?” Techie seems lost for words.

 

“I like it.” Matt says. A second later. “Do you want me to stop?”

 

Techie whimpers. “No d-don’t stop—just _oh God_.”

 

So Matt ducks his head back down to Techie’s tight little hole. He’d stopped his rhythm on Techie’s dick, which he starts back up again, and licks firmly over Techie’s hole, before pressing a little more insistently. The filthy noises coming from Techie spur Matt on, and the way Techie is pressing down against Matt.

 

Matt isn’t able to press very far past the tight ring of muscle, not surprisingly since Techie feels fucking tense all over, his toes curled against Matt’s back, and hands tight in Matt’s hair. He’s not holding back anymore, bucking up into Matt’s hand, and whimpering and moaning.

 

“Matt I’m— oh God I’m going to come” Techie says breathlessly. Matt is tempted to pull off again, tease Techie even more, but Techie’s dick looks fucking full and painful in Matt’s grasp, so he just doubles down in his efforts, pressing his tongue wet and hard into Techie’s hole.

 

“ _A-ah AH! Matt!”_ Techie whines, come starting to stripe up onto his belly. Matt pulls his face away, wanting to watch as Techie covers his hand in come. Techie’s orgasm face is the best, all pink and scrunched up, neck arched back. Matt slows his hand as Techie’s orgasm crests.

 

Techie is breathing heavily, looking fucking blissed out and glazed over. Matt discreetly wipes his ejaculate covered hand on a tissue from beside his bed. Sometimes he would have licked it off, if he was really trying to impress Techie, but come doesn’t exactly have the best taste, and there’s a fuck-load of it.

 

“Matt,” Techie says dreamily, and hand come to trace down Matt’s sweaty chest. Matt’s so fucking hard, and he hasn’t even been able to undo his fly to relieve some pressure. Techie tugs Matt down by the neck, licking into his mouth for one filthy wet kiss. Techie’s never seemed to shy away from a kiss, no matter where Matt’s mouth has been, and this seems to be no exception.

 

“Your turn,” Techie says, shaky fingers working at Matt’s fly.

 

“What do you want to do?” Matt says, unbelievably turned on just by the feeling of Techie’s warm hand near his dick.

 

“Come on me,” Techie murmurs. “Want to watch you come on me.”

 

“Where?” Matt breathes, excited by the prospect of Techie’s warm, blissed out body squirming under him while he jerks off. Maybe on Techie’s nipples, or his belly.

 

Techie pushes Matt back, so Matt kneels between Techie’s splayed legs, giving Matt a great view of Techie’s still half-hard cock. Matt pushes his pants off the rest of the way, then his boxers where a large damp spot had formed. Matt knows he’s got a big dick, oversized like the rest of him, and knows Techie fucking loves it. He gives it a quick stroke, smoothing some of his precum over himself while Techie ogles him.

 

“Where, Tech?” Matt says again.

 

Matt almost comes when Techie grabs his own knees and lifts his thighs up to his chest, exposing his saliva slick hole. “Here, Matt. Come on me here,” he grins.

 

Matt doesn’t waste anytime shuffling forward until his cockhead is almost touching Techie’s hole, starts jerking himself off. Matt likes it hard, and rough, and fast, and the sound of his balls slapping is obscene, but couldn’t care less. He’s so turned on by the sight of Techie’s wet little hole right in-front of his cock, nudging against it every few strokes in a way that makes Matt’s vision blur. Techie’s let go of his knees now, they’re right up at his chest, folding him in half, and he reaches his arms up above his head to clutch at the pillow exposing the soft ginger hair under his arms.

 

“Oh fuck, Techie, you’re so fucking _hot,_ ugh, like a fucking _wet dream_ , _ugh_ God you’re gonna make me come, gonna come all over you.” Matt always talks too much when he’s close, something past partners have complained about, but Techie loves it, drinks in the compliments.

 

“Ah, Tech, I’m fuckin— _AH_ ” Matt grunts, as his come starts to paint Techie’s hole and now soft dick. “Ah, oh _fuck_ ,” he moans, teetering forward and having to plant a hand near Techie’s hip to steady himself. Matt likes to keep going until almost oversensitive, wringing the last drop of come from his dick, and managing to get a lot of it on the sheets, not that he remotely cares right now.

 

“Oh _fuck,”_ he repeats in a whisper, before collapsing on top of Techie, with a squeak from Techie.

 

They lie there for a few minutes, smelling of sweat and sex, and too blissed to do anything about it.

 

“Tech, you should—you might want to clean up before that dries.” Matt murmurs, once he’s regained the ability to speak.

 

Techie just groans beneath him in response. “Don’t want to move.”

 

“Come on Tech, it’ll be hard to get it off once it’s dry, you—you can use the detachable shower head.” Matt gulps, would be turned on by the thought if he wasn’t fucking spent.

 

“Hmmm… later,” Techie murmurs. “Can help me later.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I cherish your comments :)))


End file.
